My Price to Pay
by The Purple Tigress
Summary: Dave Strider, 18-year old high school senior, has been pulled into several things he wish he'd never have to face. Rated M for trigger warnings.


**A/N: **Whoops! Forgot to add an author note to this before putting it up. This fic isn't mine, actually. The original writer of this is my lil bro, bravestlittlesoldier (dot) tumblr (dot) com. I'm just posting it here for him. But actually, he has no idea that I'm posting this for him. So, shhh.

There are some trigger warnings I'd like to point out!

_****__**Trigger warnings:** Cutting, Drugs,_** Anorexia.**

Alright, now that that's out of the way, I hope you enjoy chapter one of My Price to Pay! And please, leave a review!

* * *

******_My Price To Pay: Chapter One_**

The spotlights flickered on. The stage was set. The pieces of the set were placed perfectly. A falling tree leaned limply against nothing. It was an illusion for the audience. There was a fake, calm pond spread across a good portion of the stage with lily pads sitting within the still water. It was real enough nobody believed the water to be fake. Rocks surrounded the water and kept it from moving and spilling over. Cat tails drooped by the water and grass lined the stepping stones that led up to the pond. Candles were lit along the sides of the stepping stones. The stage was dark except for a single spotlight.

A young boy stood on one of the few stepping stones with a candle in his hand. He wore a red sleeved and white bodied baseball shirt with black skinny jeans that hung loose around his thin waist. Pitch black Ben Stiller aviators sat on the bridge of his freckled nose. Tufts of blond hair went every which way into his face and behind his shades, covering his pointed ears. The boy gripped the candle so tightly his knuckles were white. He took a step forward and let his bare toes wriggle in the grass. He took in a silent breath and tapped his free hand against his thigh in a steady one, two, three, one, two, three tempo. He turned his step slightly to face a different angle and started to waltz by himself, continuing to keep the tempo up. He was careful and weary of each candle at his feet.

Music didn't play in the theater. The music in his head screamed and played. He had headphones in his ears, but they were silent. He didn't seem to hear them anyway, even if they were playing. The world was his stage, yet his play was badly cast in its own way, as every play was. His silent play sang words nobody had heard before. His quickened his steps of his waltz, increasing his tempo to a fast one-two-three-one-two-three. His breathing became quickened and he had covered most of the stage.

Something stopped him and he stood on the stage, his gaze distant. Not that anybody could tell behind his shades. He mouthed empty words to himself as a reassurance and slowly started his tempo again. One…two…three…one…two…three…

He stopped again. His phone buzzed in his pocket with a text message.

"hey dave. where are you? i can't find you anywhere!"

He stared at the text for a few moments and powered the iPhone off completely. He closed his eyes and started his tempo again. One, two, three, one, two, three. He wanted to forget. The image of the boy who sent the text flashed across his mind. Dave smiled slightly at the thought. The boy who had sent the message had the goofiest smile. His front two teeth were a bit bucked and he looked like a rabbit when he smiled due to that and his overbite. Dave found this adorable. The boy had soft black hair that needed cut and square glasses that were a bit too big for his face.

He shook the image from his head. The blond boy spun around and gently stroked a rock, setting the candle down on it. He swayed from side to side. Eventually he spun again in gentle twirls and stepped lightly on his bare toes as he danced through the grassy stage.

Everything went black. The blond closed his eyes and listened to the silence. His breathing was shallow and his hands hung limply at his sides. Soft sounds came from outside, but he blocked them from his world. His dying world was breaking down. He opened his eyes behind his shades and the stage was empty. The lights were fully on; the stage and the house lights. They provided enough light for his red eyes to show behind the shades he wore. Hot tears were running down his cheeks. The sound of a broom against the stage startled him. Dave reached for his phone.

He had several messages from John Egbert.

"dave? i'm really worried about you! you aren't answering and i can't find you ANYWHERE! please text me back!"

"dave, come on. if you don't answer i'm gonna call you!"

"dave…"

"please text me back…"

"Missed Call [john egbert] (6)"

"dave, i'm scared. answer me, please. i'm begging you."

"Missed Call [john egbert] (15)"

He watched the little notifications and tilted his head slightly. He entered the pass code 5464. If he had looked at the letters, it would have read JOHN instead of 5464. He hummed faintly under his breath and slid open the application that allowed him to text.

"sorry im in the pac just about to head out"

He allowed the message to fully send before clicking the phone locked and slipping it into his back pocket once more. He closed his eyes and slowly took his steps forward. He counted each individual step until the next became heavier than the last. His toes touched the apron of the stage. Dave continued walking until his toes hung off the edge of the apron and over the front of the house. He briefly wondered what it would be like to fall from that distance. It was only four feet. It came to about his mid torso if he stood on the ground.

He started to tip forward when the door opened. His gaze shot up as his eyes went wide with fear. It wasn't a janitor. The black haired boy with the silly square glasses and cute overbite walked in. He looked nervous. He fumbled with the strap of his shoulder bag and bit his lip with his front two teeth. Dave managed a faint smile as he took a step back. Finally the younger boy looked up and smiled at the stage.

"There you are! You weren't coming out, so I figured I'd come get you! …Where are your shoes, dude? The stage is filthy!" he said with a laugh. His voice was a tad nasally, but Dave never cared. He always found it rather adorable. "Come on off the stage, will you? And take the headphones off!" Dave wasn't really hearing the boy. He had ruined his hearing by playing nothing but loud music in his ears. He gave a small nod and sat down on the edge of the apron, only to carefully slide off the edge. Dave rubbed his face as he walked towards the seats on these left side. He grabbed his own shoulder bag off the theater chair and set it on the floor. Reaching under the seat, he grabbed his bright red converse and slid them back on.

John slid his bag off his shoulder and he set it down in order to run up to Dave. His grin was bigger. The younger black haired boy was easily a head shorter than the blond. The latter managed a weak smile as he carefully lifted his bag with a wince. Dave hummed faintly to himself as he adjusted his bag. He leaned off to one side to keep his balance. John was thin, but Dave was thinner. Dave's pale cheeks we're dusted with freckles and were much more hollow than John's. John's skin was tan in places and his had a few freckles on his thin face. The younger boy always had a smile on his dorky face, where as the blond kept his poker face.

"Well, come on! Do you want me to carry your bag?" John asked with a tilt of his head. His hair flopped into his face, so he frantically shook his head and blew his hair from his face. He huffed when it didn't work and Dave carefully reached up to brush the hair away. John blinked and froze slightly, watching the thin and bony hand brush his hair away an tuck it behind his ear. "You okay?" John asked. He earned a soft nod when Dave pulled his hand away.

John wrinkled his nose and watched his friend for a few moments. "If you say so!" he replied with one of his usual dorky giggles. Dave managed a faint smile and took a step forward with his bag on his shoulder and he nearly collapsed. He threw his hand out and caught himself on one of the theater seat's arm rests. He trembled and John watched him with worry in his bedazzling blue eyes.

"Dave? You're not ok! What's wrong?" John asked and forced his friend's bag to the floor. He gently pushed the tall, lanky boy into one of the seats and frowned with worry. "Come on, if you're hurt or something, tell me, okay? I'm here to listen. Okay?" he offered and leaned forward, wrapping his arms around the blond. John froze slightly as he took in the scent of his friend. He remembered it to be sweet, not smoky like it was now. He pulled back with a disgusted look. "Dave, why do you smell like cig—"

"Because I smoke them." he replied simply and looked away completely from John. Dave was shaking slightly and he closed his eyes. "Problem with that?" he asked in a weak, hoarse voice. John furrowed his brow in worry and hugged Dave tightly around the neck.

"Why, Dave…?" he asked faintly and shakily say back up, brushing the blond's bangs out of his face. Dave flinched and trembled slightly more. "Why would you pick up smoking…?" Dave shook his head and gently tried to push John away. "Dave…"

"Because of a lot of things, okay?" he replied harshly, flinching at his own tone. He shakily rubbed his face and slid his shades off. John watched him with a wounded look and hesitantly adjusted his shirt. "It doesn't matter why I do it. I do other things you don't know that I do."

"Like what?" John asked with a frown. He was obviously worried and he looked scared. He was trying hard to hide it. "Dave, come on…" he whispered, his voice straining not to crack. He had tears in his blue eyes. "Please tell me…" Dave shook his head and opened his eyes, looking at John. His red eyes were sunken and he looked half dead. His skin was pale and his eyes looked bruised. "I only want to help…"

"No." Dave repeated and shakily stood, pushing John away as he grabbed his bag again. He sling the strap over his head and tried to walk. He managed a few steps toward the stage and leaned heavily on the apron to stay upright. "I'm fine, Egbert." His breathing was shaky and his shade were slipping from his fingers. He hesitantly put them back on to hide the tears in his eyes.

"No you aren't! I'm taking you to the nurse!" John hissed and grabbed Dave's arm. The younger boy was shaking and Dave let out a sharp gasp of pain. John had grabbed his wrist.

"Let me go!" Dave snarled and shoved away from John, his bag dragging him to the floor. He let out a harsh sob and John knelt down to him, forcefully grabbing his wrist again. Dave winced and gritted his teeth to hold back tears and sobs. "L-Let go…" he whispered through his teeth as he glared from behind his shades. He grabbed John's wrist and tried to pull it off.

"What are you hidi—" John started.

"Nothing!" Dave barked and yanked away. He ducked out of his bag's choke hold and stood. He trembled as he did and he ran. Dave collapsed and caught himself with his arms. His elbows visibly trembled and he had tears splattering his vision through his shades. John jogged up to Dave, tears in his eyes still.

"Dave…what are you…D-Dave…" John whispered soothingly as he gently pulled Dave into a sitting position. "Please tell me what's going on…"

"It's nothing, John!" Dave hissed and gasped in pain when the boy grabbed his wrist again. "I-It's nothing…" he mumbled and tried to yank away again. John frowned slightly and gripped his wrist tighter, tugging Dave's sleeve back. The latter boy looked away completely, holding back shaky breaths.

"Dave…" John whispered, trying to hold back fearful sobs. Dave's forearm was littered with cuts and old scars. A few of the cuts looked recent, as of the night before. They were swollen and red, as a fresh cut would be. "Did you do this to yourself…?" John asked him, his voice straining not to crack.

Dave stayed silent as John pushed the oversized sleeve up his arm till it hung loosely around his barely existing biceps. Dave flinched and tried to pull away. He had a few prick marked scars and a few thin lines. "Dave…! What are these from?" John demanded.

"Needles," Dave whispered simply and tugged his sleeve down with his other arm. John stopped him and held the sleeve in his hand. John had tears in his blue eyes as he turned Dave's face to look at him. "From heroin."

"D…Dave…" John whispered, his voice cracking at the end of his friend's name. A son left his lips as he flung his arms around the blond and hugged him tight to his chest. "Wh-Why…?"

Dave shook his head and remained still, his expression blank. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he watched the floor behind John's feet. He trembled faintly in the younger's arms.

"Dave… Shhh… I-It's…It's okay… See? See, I'm not mad!" John said with a shaky breath and pulled back, giving a weak, buck toothed smile. "I'm not mad at you… I'm just…worried and…hurt that you didn't tell me sooner…" he whispered and covered his mouth to hold back hiccuping sobs. Dave shrugged slightly and kept his gaze off of John.

"I'm fine," Dave finally managed to mumble in his cold, concrete voice. He let out a shaky breath and tried to get up on his knees again. John grabbed his shoulders and gently forced him to remain sitting. "I'm fine, John. Seriously. Let me go."

"Dave, you're really thin and it's kind of scaring me. Please let me help you…" John begged, tears springing to his blue eyes again. "I want to help you…please…" John put his hand over his mouth once more, tears rolling down his cheeks. A hiccup of a son escaped his lips and he tried to hold back his tears

"Look, I'm fine, okay? Don't worry about me, just… Go worry about yourself, alright? It's pointless to worry about me. I'm practically screwed either way." Dave mumbled and tugged his sleeve down. "I'll be fine."

"Dave…" John let out a harsh sob, closing his eyes to hold back his tears. "I…" Dave shook his head and shakily stood up, using the nearby chair to gain balance. He grabbed his bag and slung it over his shoulder, starting to walk. "D-Don't go…"

"I get that it's a lot to take in, but I…a lot of things've happened, John. Things I'm not proud of and things I don't want to share." Dave said hoarsely. His voice was worn thin from use and he was shaking again. "I don't want to drag you in with me."

"B-But, Dave…" John started. Dave shook his head and glanced at his friend with a faint smile. John rubbed his tears away and let out another sob as Dave sighed. The latter bit his lip and hesitantly kept walking.

"I'm sorry. I think it'd be best for you to abandon me. I'm a terrible best bro," Dave muttered, his voice echoing throughout the theater. One last sob rang through the enmity house.

Dave quickened his staggering pace as he kept walking. He slid his hand into his front jeans pocket and slid out a lighter and a thin box of cigarettes. He gently opened the lighter and sparked the fire, his gaze being captured by the flickering flame. He chewed on his lip and capped the light. He coughed and rubbed his eyes under his shades.

"Yo, Strider. Where you going?" called a raspy, harsh voice behind Dave. He jumped and spun around, gripping the lighter tighter. His knuckles turned white the tighter he held the lighter. A boy in front of him blinked in confusion. He watched Dave silently and rose an eyebrow. His hair was clearly dyed black and he was wearing a pair of brown contacts.

"H-Hey, Karkat," Dave said in a mumble. He hesitantly stuffed the later back into his pocket and he stuffed his other hand into his pocket. "What's up?"

"Nothing…you alright?" Karkat asked with a wrinkle of his nose. "Never mind, whatever. I could actually care how you are doing. You ready to go over with Sollux and—"

"Yeah," Dave interrupted. "Yeah, let's go do that. That sounds pretty good about now. I'm getting a bit shaky from lack of it. Ready?" Karkat blinked and knit his brow together. Dave managed a faint smile.

"I've never seen you so eager to use before, Strider. You sure you're alright?" Karkat inquired and frowned at Dave, who shrugged. "Whatever, c'mon. Sollux is waiting." Dave slowly nodded and allowed the younger boy to lead him.

The pair walked swiftly and deftly towards the southern buildings and they ducked under the fence. Dave was shaking slightly more and he coughed a few more times on the way there. Karkat slid unnerved glances at Dave and shook them away. Another boy was sitting under a hidden tree with supplies spread out.

"Tho you two finally thowed up?" the other boy replied at hearing the rustle of leaves. There was a fourth boy who already looked higher than a kite. The first had a short pixie cut and bangs that threatened to fall into his eyes, which his behind a pair of cheap 3-D glasses. "Whatever. Jutht…thit, will you?" The second boy had face paint in white and black on his face. He was grinning and didn't seem to notice the new arrivals. He had a needle in his arm already. The first with the lisp gently pulled the needle away and yanked the elastic band from the other's arm.

"Right, whatever," Karkat snarled. "Gamzee already got his dose? Screw you, Sollux! You promised me the first dose this time!" The boy with the 3-D glasses smirked and shrugged as he started to fill the needle up again. "No! I don't want it now," Karkat growled.

Dave snickered and sat down and rolled his sleeve up. "Dose me. Go ahead and give me a little more than usual, even," he said quietly an gave another cough.

"I don't think tho, Thtrider. You're coughing. Thtick to the thirgaettetth today, alright?" Sollux replied. Gamzee tilted his head and shuddered a few times before blinking his pale, milk chocolate eyes in confusion.

"Seriously?" Dave asked with a furrowed brow. "At least give me something else to light. The regular cigarettes are bland." He stuffed his fingers into his pocket and pulled his lighter out as he shouldered his bag off to beside him. "C'mon, hit me up."


End file.
